<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тони не такой крутой, как ему казалось, но не слишком по этому поводу расстраивается by MouseGemini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663108">Тони не такой крутой, как ему казалось, но не слишком по этому поводу расстраивается</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini'>MouseGemini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Comics), Marvel 616, The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Dad, Nail Polish, Squirrel Daughter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони намерен покинуть больницу немедленно. У Дорин другое мнение по данному вопросу.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doreen Green &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тони не такой крутой, как ему казалось, но не слишком по этому поводу расстраивается</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349656">Tony is not as cool as cool as he thought he would be, but he's not too upset about it</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigmuff/pseuds/Nigmuff">Nigmuff</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тони лишь на мгновенье задумывается о том, что он слишком уж привык приходить в себя в больницах, и тут же отбрасывает эту мысль.</p><p>Резкий писк оборудования, следящего за его сердцебиением, характерный стерильный запах и грубые простыни — что ж, ничего нового. Он просто вздыхает про себя и думает: «Ну вот, опять».</p><p>Первым делом он пытается сесть — ну, ведь именно так он запрограммирован природой. Теперь у него больше нет способности общаться с техникой на бинарном коде, но, кажется, какая-то его часть все же безвозвратно изменилась. Он думает в бинарном коде гораздо быстрее, чем раньше. И больше руководствуется не «я хочу», а «я должен». Но возможно, он всегда таким был — теперь уже сложно сказать.</p><p>Конечно, он поднимается слишком быстро и сразу чувствует тошноту и головокружение. Поэтому снова падает в подушки, немного отдыхает и предпринимает вторую попытку принять вертикальное положение — на этот раз медленно, так как усвоил урок. Тони свешивает с кровати ноги и какое-то время просто спокойно сидит, чтобы продышаться. Потом тянется вытащить иглу капельницы из руки, но обнаруживает, что слишком слаб для этого. Он закрывает глаза.</p><p>— Приветик, Тони!</p><p>— Господи Боже! — Тони хватается за свое бедное слабое сердце. Поднимает голову и видит вольготно устроившуюся на подоконнике Девушку-Белку*. Ее рыжие волосы сверкают на солнце, а от улыбки разве что лицо не трескается.</p><p>— Ты почему сидишь на подоконнике? — сдавленно спрашивает Тони.</p><p>— Я патрулировала окрестности и решила, что не лишним будет заскочить. Боже мой, а ты почему не в постели?</p><p>— Мне нужно свалить отсюда, — говорит Тони со всей убежденностью, на какую способен с учетом того, что его сердце еще колотится и он чувствует себя так, словно сейчас свалится. </p><p>— О, нет, никуда вы не пойдете, юно… эм, не-совсем-юноша! — Дорин мгновенно оказывается рядом с Тони и буквально силой укладывает его обратно в постель.</p><p>— Погоди, что… эй! — возмущается Тони, но Дорин его полностью игнорирует. Она заставляет его лечь поудобнее и чуть ли не подтыкает одеялко — как непослушному ребенку.</p><p>— Вот так и лежите, мистер. Нечего куда-то ходить.</p><p>Тони сцепляет руки на груди.</p><p>— Дорин, прекрати ребячиться. У меня нет на это времени.</p><p>— Нет времени на что — попробовать не убивать себя? — насмешливо спрашивает она. — Но ведь отдыхать, типа, суперважно для того, чтобы быстрее поправиться и окрепнуть!</p><p>Она сопровождает свои слова парой тычков пальцем и разворачивается к окну. Тони потирает пострадавшее место, размышляя, останутся ли синяки. Впрочем, одним больше, одним меньше, он, возможно, даже не заметит.</p><p>— В общем, можешь сидеть там и хандрить, — начинает Дорин.</p><p>— Я могу убраться отсюда, — ворчит Тони.</p><p>— Или… — преувеличенно громко продолжает Дорин, разворачиваясь к Тони и держа в руках большую прозрачную коробку с пятью десятками, не меньше, флакончиками лаков для ногтей. — Можешь накрасить ногти!</p><p>Первая мысль Тони: «Откуда, черт побери, она ее добыла?!» Ну, потому что он практически разумный человек. А затем, так как его мозг всегда работает на терабайтных скоростях, он думает, что, наверное, она принесла коробку из дома, берегла всю дорогу, пока скакала по крышам Нью-Йорка, потом забралась с ней по стене больницы… И он думает: «Как, черт побери, она ее сохранила?!» Весь процесс занимает несколько секунд, и только потом до него доходит, что она небезуспешно пытается его отвлечь. Тони никогда не думал, что его победит студентка с беличьим хвостом, но, видимо, недаром ее саму называют «непобедимой». Впрочем, ему прекрасно известен взрослый, взвешенный ответ на такие предложения: Тони сильнее сцепляет руки и надувается. </p><p>Дорин с самодовольной улыбкой продолжает держать коробку, соблазнительно ею потряхивая. Они примерно минуту сверлят друг друга взглядами. И наконец…</p><p>— У тебя есть цвета Железного Человека? — сдается Тони.</p><p>Ему противно признавать свою слабость, но правда в том, что он никогда не умел отказывать этой девице. Улыбка Дорин становится еще шире, хотя это и кажется невозможным.</p><p>— Тони, — говорит она. — У меня полный набор цветов Железного Человека.</p><p>* * *<br/>
Пока Дорин роется в коробке, Тони устраивается поудобнее.</p><p>— В общем, сначала я решила, что очевидный выбор — лимитированная коллекция «Неуязвимый лак» от «Старк Индастриз».</p><p>— Боже, мы что, и такое продаем? — ужасается Тони.</p><p>— Ага! Супергеройского мерча полно, но этот лак — в клевой бутылочке в форме Железного Человека! Ты только посмотри. — Дорин извлекает флакон, который действительно сделан в форме шлема. — Ну разве не прелесть?!</p><p>— Лучше убей меня, — стонет Тони.</p><p>— Но, если честно, — продолжает Дорин, игнорируя его, — этот цвет — не предел мечтаний. Я его купила ради упаковки и ни разу не использовала. И нет, ни о чем не жалею. Но я все искала, искала свой идеальный «цвет Железного Человека». И вот он!</p><p>Она эффектно выхватывает из коробки еще один пузырек и передает его Тони. Он фыркает, увидев название.</p><p>— Красная рапсодия?</p><p>— А что такое? Ты бы предпочел Red-ical Rockstar? Off With Her Red? An Affair in Red Square? A Little Guilt Under the Kilt?**</p><p>Тони откидывается на подушки и смеется. Возвращает ей лак.</p><p>— Ладно, ладно, сдаюсь во власть твоей непревзойденной мудрости.</p><p>— Так-то лучше, — кивает Дорин. — Теперь покажи-ка мне руки.</p><p>Тони послушно протягивает ей правую руку.</p><p>— Хм… Ого, ты следишь за ними лучше, чем я думала. Умеешь же, когда хочешь, Шлемоголовый. — Дорин как можно аккуратней шлепает его по плечу.</p><p>— Рад, что мои руки прошли проверку.</p><p>— Итак, теперь я начну наносить базу, — объясняет Дорин, показывая флакончик прозрачной жидкости. — Она не даст лаку въедаться в ногти.</p><p>Тони понимающе кивает. Дорин осторожно берет его руку и начинает красить.</p><p>— Кстати, сейчас еще Нэнси заскочит, ты не против? — спрашивает она, не поднимая глаз от своей работы.</p><p>— Нэнси? Твоя соседка по комнате? — Тони встречался с Нэнси Уйатхэд лишь однажды, ну и пару раз они пересекались в социальных сетях. Он знает о ней только то, что у нее есть кошка, в которой она души не чает (сразу следом в ее списке фаворитов идет Дорин), она любит вязать и никогда — вообще ни разочку — не впечатлялась Тони или связанной с ним супергеройской хренотенью. — Она простила меня за то, что я тебя забыл, когда ты вернулась в прошлое***?</p><p>— Да, все норм. Вообще как-то странно винить тебя за то, что ты меня забыл, когда забыл весь мир, верно? Та-а-ак, а теперь самое интересное!</p><p>Дорин дьявольски усмехается. Она успела покрасить только указательный и средний пальцы, поэтому Тони не понимает, о чем она.</p><p>— Что?..</p><p>— Я слышала, что у тебя появилась девушка!! — восклицает Дорин.</p><p>— Серьезно, ты об этом хочешь спросить?</p><p>— Да, серьезно! Когда красишь кому-нибудь ногти, нужно сопровождать это девичьими разговорами. Ну, а в данном случае — разговорами о девушках. А ты же еще встречаешься с Джанет ван Дайн, Осой! Я очень взбудоражена! Я хочу знать все. Она милая? Хорошо к тебе относится? Она в курсе, что ты иногда говоришь, будто ты в порядке, а на самом деле супер-пупер <i>не в порядке</i>?</p><p>— Я… Ну, это один раз всего было…</p><p>— Угу. Сделаю вид, что я тебе поверила, проигнорирую все очевидные свидетельства обратного. — Дорин очень умело орудует кисточкой, ее рука не дрожит и не промахивается, что бы она ни говорила и куда бы ни смотрела. — Кстати, а что ты, скажи на милость, собирался втирать врачу, чтобы он тебя отпустил? «Приветик, док. Ну, у меня всего пять треснувших ребер, сотрясение и синяки по всему телу. Я прямо вообще весь в порядке». Ой, вот только не отрицай, что-то примерно такое ты и говорил бы.</p><p>— За что мне это жестокое и странное наказание, — только и отвечает Тони.</p><p>Дорин открывает рот, чтобы дать колкий и смешной ответ, но тут открывается дверь.</p><p>— Ребята, привет, как дела? — интересуется Нэнси, входя в палату и прикрывая за собой дверь. — Я вот только что врезала репортеру. </p><p>— Боже мой, да ладно! — кричит Дорин. — Фотки давай, или не было.</p><p>— <i>Что</i> ты сделала? — кричит Тони (потому что он, очевидно, не такой прожженный и клевый взрослый, каким любит себя считать).</p><p>— Да, вот так, — отвечает Нэнси с ухмылкой. Она выглядит очень довольной собой. Проходит к кровати и кладет сумку на стул. — Получила огромное удовлетворение. Но фоток нет.</p><p>— Подруга, мне хочется метелить репортеров… да всегда, в общем-то! — с энтузиазмом делится Дорин. — Но раздавать оплеухи хорошим людям направо и налево… это, знаешь, как-то не очень здорово.</p><p>— Да, когда супергерои бьют людей, это плохо, — соглашается Нэнси. — И поэтому у вас есть я.</p><p>Она садится.</p><p>— На случай важных переговоров — пожалуйста, человек с обычными человеческими способностями.</p><p>Она замечает на столе флакончик «Красной рапсодии».</p><p>— О, красный лак? Хороший выбор.</p><p>— Спасибо, — говорит Тони. — Погоди, мы можем вернуться к теме драк?</p><p>— Да, пожалуйста, давай вернемся к дракам, это очень круто. Кстати, я закончила с правой рукой, давай левую. — Дорин жадно тянется, и Тони послушно уступает ей.</p><p>— Меня больше беспокоит, <i>почему</i> ты решила ударить репортера. А еще — сколько адвокатов тебе теперь понадобится?</p><p>Нэнси отмахивается от него.</p><p>— Да нормально все, не беспокойся об этом. Просто некоторые люди слишком грубые, — запальчиво говорит она.</p><p>— Что они сказали? — спрашивает Дорин, на секунду отрываясь от работы. </p><p>Нэнси скрестила руки на груди.</p><p>— Да ничего важного. Какие-то глупости про трезвость Тони. И почему они об этом заговорили? Только лишь потому, что он в больнице, или потому, что курс акций упал, или по какой-то другой глупой причине.</p><p>Повисает пауза. Тони приходится сделать глубокий вдох.<br/>
Дорин откладывает пузырек и встает, протягивая руку.</p><p>— Дай-ка пять, сестричка!</p><p>Нэнси ухмыляется и подставляет ладошку.</p><p>Тони смущенно прочищает горло.</p><p>— Я прошу прощения за…</p><p>— Чувак, даже не трудись. Мне было очень приятно вмазать этому уроду прямо в его уродское лицо.</p><p>— Что ж. Тогда спасибо.</p><p>— Всегда пожалуйста, — кивает Нэнси, и разговор на том заканчивается.</p><p>— Так, с базой мы закончили. Готов к основному действию?</p><p>— О, время красного? — радостно спрашивает Нэнси.</p><p>— Да! Поскорее бы база высохла, чтобы я могла продолжить!</p><p>— Грин, помни: терпение — это добродетель. Так, теперь ты, — упирает Нэнси пальчик в Тони. Это, откровенно говоря, слегка пугает.</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— Я тут участвовала в вязальном марафоне. И я же знаю, как ты ненавидишь иголки, больницы и вот это вот все.</p><p>— Эй!</p><p>— В общем, я сделала тебе повязку на руку. — С этими словами Нэнси извлекает из сумки нечто, оказывающееся при ближайшем рассмотрении перчаткой без пальцев. Красной перчаткой. — Теперь тебе не придется смотреть на иголки, которые торчат из твоей руки.</p><p>Тони не сводит с подарка глаз.</p><p>— Ты же шутишь, правда? Ты отдаешь себе отчет в том, что мне не шесть лет?</p><p>— Тони, если честно, я считаю, что шестилетний ребенок и тот умеет лучше о себе заботиться, — вклинивается Дорин. — Ой, да брось ты. Дай лучше я лак нанесу.</p><p>— Да не надену я перчатку только для того, чтобы она с ногтями сочеталась.</p><p>— Серьезно? Потому что я-то надену.</p><p>— И вообще, — добавляет Нэнси. — Это не только для того, чтобы сочеталось. Это ради душевного комфорта.</p><p>Она встает и, игнорируя протесты, осторожно, стараясь не задеть иглу, натягивает перчатку ему на руку.</p><p>— Так, а теперь время красить ногти!</p><p>Тони вздыхает. То, что у него нет никаких шансов против этих двоих, было понятно с самого начала.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Конечно, способ, которым Дорин решила отвлечь Тони... эм... скажем так, немного специфичен. Тем не менее, он встречается внимательному потребителю контента не раз и не два, причем, и в фичках (по комиксам, по муви), и в артах. Я бы с легкой душой сказала, что это оригинальный загон англофандома (у них есть некоторые кинки, достаточно специфические, я бы сказала, для нашего восприятия), если бы не одно "но"...<br/></p><p>Да, в комиксах есть все, и даже такое.</p><p>---<br/>* <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B5%D0%B2%D1%83%D1%88%D0%BA%D0%B0-%D0%B1%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BA%D0%B0">Девушка-Белка, она же Дорин Грин</a></p><p>** <a href="https://shop.wegmans.com/product/48496),">Red-ical Rockstar</a>, <a href="https://www.makeupalley.com/product/showreview.asp/ItemId=95472/An-Affair-in-Red-Square/OPI/Polishes">An Affair in Red Square</a>, <a href="https://www.wildberries.ru/catalog/9304701/detail.aspx">A Little Guilt Under the Kilt</a> - реально существующие названия цветов лака. Чтобы не петросянить лишний раз, решила оставить их в оригинале (наши при продаже не переводят, насколько я вижу). Тут везде есть игра слов, которая, думаю, понятна и без перевода. :)<br/><a href="https://www.wildberries.ru/catalog/3417678/detail.aspx">"Красная рапсодия"</a>, кстати, - тоже реально существует. </p><p>*** История о том, как Девушка-Белка возвращалась в прошлое, кратко описана по ссылке на Википедию выше (читайте абзац про второй год обучения)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>